The Things That Jealousy Can Do
by Half-Assed
Summary: Gaara has fun with a certain Uchiha.


The Things Jealousy Can Do

Sometimes things have to be taken into your own hands. Control your own destiny sort of thing. Deep alternating life shit if you think about it. He looked over at the form tied to the cold hard chair. What he saw reflected there were two fading black eyes, blacker than the deepest coal. Those same eyes bore only a hatred that made him shiver in excitement.

That hatred meant there was still life somewhere in that broken frame. The more life, the more fun, simple logic for such a cunning killer as he. Oh yes indeed, simple logic. He grinned, a sort of thing that could silence a crying babe in an instant, an abnormal thing that made the bravest of men quake in fear.

Oh yes, blood would indeed spill on his hands before the night was over.

He intended that to be a fact and not an empty promise. He cracked his neck; savoring the delicious snap it made doing so. It made his dear Uchiha prey twitch, his imagination was kicking into play. That was good, the more fear the better, and oh it was just so much fun making such a proud fuck as this squirm. He approached the Uchiha and placed a firm foot on the side of the chair and placed a swift kick.

The chair toppled over to the side and Sasuke let out a cry of bitter surprise. The chair landed with a thud and his head did a little jitter-jive on the wood floor. It wasn't enough to knock him out, just maybe cause slight…vision problems. He laughed out loud at the Uchiha's pain; it was just a shame that Naruto couldn't be there to enjoy it as well.

Ah well, life sometimes was a bitch, but Naruto was currently tied up at the moment as well. No need to rush, he would be there when he was finished. "Red haired bastard." Why what was that, the Uchiha speaks! He chuckled, the sound was far worse than his putrid smile. "What Uchiha? Have something to say?" He reached down and yanked Sasuke's head up by the hair, lowering his own face to his hated enemy.

"Speak, I do enjoy your objective criticism so much after all!" The sarcasm just poured from his lips in angry puddles. "You're a piece of shit you know that?" Sasuke managed to let out a little laugh. "Only cowards have their victims tied up you know? Piece of fucking trash, you make me ill." His grinning ceased, piece of shit, coward, oh silly little Uchiha.

"Oh you're just pissed that I always get what I want in the end, I mean I'm stronger than you, and better yet Naruto is back safe and sound in a hut somewhere waiting for me to return. Something you could never do no?" He dropped his prey's head. "Anyway I think we have stalled long enough with idle chit-chat don't you agree?" He grabbed the legs of the chair and drug Sasuke across the floor over to the center of the room.

"Oh it will be so much fun Uchiha! You can appreciate the beauty of your death better if you sat here." He sat the chair back up. "Look!" He strolled over to something big underneath a dirty white sheet, and then he threw the offensive thing off to reveal a very large mirror reflecting both of them. The Uchiha could finally behold himself in all of his glory.

Strapped and afraid, beaten and bloody. The expression sticks and stones can break my bones but words can never hurt me was definitely true in this case. The sticks and the stones hurt all right. More like angry fists in this case but the effect was equal. He turned his face away in disgust at himself closing his halfway swollen eyes. If he was going to die like this he didn't want to watch.

But the monster before him had other plans. "Wait right there, I assure you you will love my toys." He exited the room and was gone for at least ten minutes. When he returned Sasuke gave a low and almost gut throat growl. There was a bag in the monsters hands, about the size of a backpack. "I'll see how long it takes you to scream Uchiha."

He set the bag down and produced a handful of nails and a hammer. He stalked closer scooting the chair around so Sasuke was completely facing the mirror. He kneeled down and took a nail in his hand and placed it at one of the chairs feet. He began to hammer it in. That loud tap tap tap was giving Sasuke a bigger headache than what he already had.

It matched the wild thumping in his heart, was it really the end for him? And at the hands of this fucker? He exhaled sharply, blocking tears from falling. He was so scared, he felt like he was five again, to small to do anything. And the worst part was that he wasn't able to do anything he wanted in his life. Especially kill his damned brother, his life ambition gone in a few short hours.

He only hoped there would be no trace left of him when this was over. It took several minutes, but finally the chair was firmly nailed to the ground, now time for the finishing touch. He took some more nails and held one above the Uchihas feet. These weren't tiny little nails, heavens no! They were the big ugly kind at least several inches long, and more painful in his opinion.

He pounded one into the Uchihas right foot. Blood, red and warm pooled immediately out from the wound, but what was more refreshing was the sound of the cracked screams coming from above. His grin returned to his cheeks, this was like music to his ears. The thing he was born to do best, kill, his life's purpose, and oh how he loved it so.

He took another and pounded away at it until it was firmly in the Uchihas left foot. He licked the blood on his hands, savoring the metal taste. "Yes that's it, scream for me and no one else, it's like my own personal trophy, all shiny and new." He continued on with his gruesome work. When he was finally finished he had hammered at least twenty or so nails into Sasuke' s feet.

Blood was splashed in intricate splatters all over the floor, a lovely crimson red to contrast the dull wood floor. The best part was the blood on his hands, he slicked his hair with it, and it made his scalp tingle. He stood for a moment to admire the beginning of his work. Beautiful, the only thing prettier would have to be a particular blonde, blue-eyed demon boy waiting patiently for his return.

"You know Sasuke, the only reason why you're here is because you tried to take what was mine. Shame on you! Don't you know when to keep your filthy hands off of what's mine?" The blood he smeared in his hair began to leak down the sides of his head. "I mean honestly, this is about protecting what is mine, and you know damn well what I'm talking about."

Of course Sasuke did. This was all about Naruto; it was obvious that Gaara had a thing for Naruto. Sasuke looked up at his captor. "At least I got to fuck Naruto before you did!" He bellowed. Gaara slapped him hard across the face. "Why you, you! It's your fault! I was nice, do you hear me! I actually asked him to be mine! Do you know what he said to me! I can't Gaara, I'm with Sasuke-kun! He rejected me because of you! Oh that pissed me off to no end!"

He inhaled a sharp breath and continued. "You're a spoiled brat! You don't even appreciate the kind of monster that he is! I do though, and we can shed so much blood together! You have no idea how bad the feeling of rejection is! You haven't been rejected a day in your fucking life! I'm going to show you never to cross the path of a demon again, so fuck you Mr. Uchiha man!"

He reached for two smaller nails and took them in his palm. "I'll make you watch!" he grabbed Sasukes face and pulled up an eyelid. Sasuke seeing his intent tried to pull away only met a tighter grip. "Hold still now, wouldn't want to poke out your eye!" He hammered in the first nail, permanently keeping Sasuke's eye open.

Blood sprayed out over Sasuke's face and Gaara's too. Another blood curdling scream erupted from his lips and Gaara at it up. He took the other nail and did the same and dropped the hammer to the floor admiring the beauty. Yes this was his calling, his wonderful deal in life, so pretty. He grabbed his bag and reopened it; this time he produced a strong leather strap. The Uchiha would watch!

There was a slide buckle and it was large enough to strap the Uchiha's head firmly in place. Gaara did this and then decided to dump the contents of the bag onto the floor. He grabbed this time a large meat cleaver. Grinning madly by now he reached and placed it above the Uchiha's shoulder. He brought it down swiftly and sliced it down all the way to Sasuke's wrist.

Blood just sprayed in endless jets, hot and sticky over Gaara's whole body. Sasuke's screams were endless, almost as bad as the blood. Gaara grabbed a plain old saltshaker from the floor this time and shook it all over Sasuke's wound. The flesh looked as if it were bubbling. "OH GOD make it end!" If blood wasn't leaking in Sasuke's eyes Gaara supposed he would have been crying.

"Its amazing how such simple tools can bring about so much pain no? I do hope your pleased Sasuke." He took the cleaver and this time hacked down on Sasuke's other shoulder. But instead of a clean slice, he began to keep hacking away at the shoulder. His strength alone sent enough force to drive it straight to the bone. Sweat began to form on Gaara's brow. It was definitely getting warm in there!

There was loud crunch sound and Gaara grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulder and ripped the arm clear off. Sasuke began to do a funny twitching fit. It made Gaara throw a fit of laughter. "Hey Sasuke! Need a hand!" He threw it behind him. It landed against the wall with a sickening slap noise. The monster stepped back to really admire his work this time.

"How's that for the mighty Uchiha! Huh what's the matter, can't stand the sight of blood?" He held his sides to keep from falling over in his joy, his sides really ached. "Guess not, spoiled sport." Gaara threw the cleaver over his shoulder; it landed on the floor with a loud clang. "What's next?" This time he produced a box of matches and a few candles.

He lit the candle and held it over Sasuke's exposed thigh. Hot drippings from the candle landed on his bloody skin. Immediately Gaara could smell burning flesh, the skin was beginning to blacken and bubble. So to help along, Gaara held the flame to his skin. Sasuke threw up. Bright yellow splattered all over the monsters face. Gaara smeared it off of himself and crammed his puke-covered fingers in Sasuke's mouth.

"Taste that! Oh boy good isn't it!" Sasuke gagged on his fingers. Gaara used this time to switch legs and burn the other one just as badly. It took about five minutes but when he pulled the flame of the candle away a huge chunk of Sasuke's leg looked like barbeque. Oh yes Naruto would have loved this; he would have appreciated the beauty of his work.

Hell maybe they would have even fucked over Sasuke's dying frame. Gaara placed a mental image of Naruto bent over the chair, legs spread far apart with Gaara behind him slamming into him for all his worth. He instantly became hard. As much as the thought of jerking off to this image was appealing he refrained. Back in a safe place his beloved fox was waiting, he had to remember this.

In a little while he wouldn't be fantasizing he would be doing finally acting out his secret desires. He didn't want to be too tired now would he? His focus came back to his task at hand. He pulled the fingers from Sasukes mouth and put the flame out on the candle. Now he was beginning to grow impatient, perhaps it was time to end this little game.

He reached into his pocket and produced the matches from where he put them. He struck at least five in a row and threw them aside; they instantly caught ablaze in a spot of the room. "Now you're going to roast alive in here Uchiha. I hope you will have fun. But before I go…" He picked back up the hammer he dropped. This time though he slammed it into Sasuke's gaping and choking mouth. Fresh blood splashed out along with teeth fragments.

He took it out and then hit Sasuke right between his slightly parted legs. Sasuke did one last big twitched then just stopped moving. He was probably most likely damn near unconsciousness. That didn't matter to Gaara, the flames burning him would certainly wake him up. Gaara turned the hammer around so that the edge that took the nails out faced Sasuke.

He brought it down on Sasuke's cheek where it stuck. It hung and pulled his cheek down. The house around them was beginning to smolder and smoke. Gaara backtracked and crossed his arms to admire his work. This was perfect, absolutely perfect. Revenge never felt so good, and never had he felt so alive before! It was all so delicious, so right.

And the best part is nobody would ever find any corpse or anything that may remotely lead any suspicion to Gaara. And soon, Naruto would forget all about that fucking bastard Uchiha. He would make sure of that, there would be plenty of time for him to brainwash his little kyuubi. Sasuke, Sasuke who? Gaara made an exit for the door.

Outside he stood for a minute or two. Taking in the moment in every detail, the sight, the smells, the whole damn thing. Wasn't it all so fucking peachy? So brilliant? Gaara licked more blood from his hands, savoring more of that metallic taste along with the fresh vomit. He was sweating buckets too, he wasn't going to bathe or anything, he wanted to see Naruto like this.

His grin was sickening. If someone were to behold him in that instant they would have been staring into the face of a madman. They would have been staring into death itself. It was time to get going, he turned around to the west. He heard a scream from inside the bellows of the abandoned house, Sasuke was cooking by now.

It certainly was a life altering experience for Gaara. He was a God, let someone just try and dare do anything to him. In fact he was already planning for a few more fun times. "Maybe Sakura is next, I mean she is one of Naruto's best friends, he we can't have that can we?" He said aloud to himself. Yes this was so perfect! He would kill them all one by one and leave trails of corpses in his wake.

He bounded off. There was after all a sweet-faced fox boy who was in need of his attention right now. Most definitely, he shouldn't keep him waiting anymore. Naruto by now was probably waking, tied up, in the dark, scared and alone. He got hard again just thinking about it. He couldn't wait! "Hey wait up for me okay beautiful." Gaara lipped to himself.

Oh yes there was blood…

And it flowed by the tons…


End file.
